Stepping In
by Sitalia
Summary: Kayla can't stand how Seth attacks her brother and her fiance so when Seth goes to perform the same attack that he did that June night she steps in. What will be the consequences of her actions?


Kayla was watching the match right inside the curtain. Her fiancé and her brother were battling their old Stable brother, Seth Rollins. Colby had been a jackass since the stable broke up. She couldn't believe the way he was acting.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the ring announcer letting everyone know that Kevin Owens had been eliminated which meant it was no two-on-one. She couldn't wait to see her brother and fiancé win. She hadn't really paid attention to what the rules and regulations were for this Team Reigns/Team Rollins thing, but she knew this would be big for her brother. She wanted him to have his chance to win the WWE World Heavyweight Title.

She was once again brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a chair hitting someone and that's when she knew things had went south. Dean was bleeding from his mouth and Roman was leaning against the ring in pain. That's when she took off out towards the ring. Seth didn't even realize that she had jumped into the ring until she was flying over the ropes at him, hitting him in the face with his own chair.

"What the hell are you doing out here Kayla?" Seth growled as he got slowly to his feet. She knew he didn't want her out here. She was the only one he hadn't been an asshole to, but she knew this would change it. She was interrupting his revenge on his brothers. What he had to want revenge for she didn't know, but she wasn't letting him do this to her fiancé and brother again.

"You're not doing this again Seth. I won't let you." She growled back, but she knew Seth had just been distracting her when she felt another chair hit her back and she went down, hard.

"Kayla!" She heard Dean scream just as another chair hit her lower back.

"Get away from her!" Roman screamed, but then she heard another chair hit and Roman grunt out in pain.

"You should have left well enough alone Kayla. You know not to mess with me. I've left you alone since The Shield split, but now I'm not going to leave you alone. I'll be after you just like I am with Roman and Dean. You'll never be safe again." Seth hissed at her before she felt another chair hit her, but this time it was to the back of her head as she hadn't been able to get up yet.

~oOOo~

Roman knew the moment Kay was knocked out. She hadn't stopped trying to get up since she was knocked down, but now she lay there limp on the ground.

"Kay! Come on babygirl get up." He encouraged, but he had a feeling she wouldn't be getting back up.

"Rome, you need to get over to her. I'll distract those assholes and you get her out of here." Dean whispered to him and he knew Dean wasn't going to get out of here without getting hurt.

"I don't think so man. We'll both get over to her. If I leave you out here she'll kill me and you know it." He whispered to Dean and then they both stood up trying their best to get to the most important woman in their lives, well besides Roman's daughter.

"Go after Triple H and I'll go after Seth." Roman ordered and he saw Dean nod out of the corner of his eye.

Roman finally got to his feet and took a running charge at Seth, hitting him with a spear to the midsection. He saw Dean hit Dirty Deeds on Triple H and then go for Kayla to get her out of here.

Roman watched as Seth and Triple H got up and started making their way into the back. He watched Dean pick Kayla up, but she didn't move. He watched her head hang limply from her body and htat's when he noticed the blood running down Dean's arm.

"We need to get her in the back now." Roman ordered as they started through the crowd. There were a few men in the crowd that helped them get through along with the security guards.

"Let's get her back to the trainers. We need to have her head looked at." Dean stated and Roman completely agreed. She would be facing staples if not a concussion and he knew she would hate that. She hated being hurt or sick.

"She'll be alright Dean. She's tough. She'll get the few staples she needs and then be on bedrest for a little bit. She'll be back before we know it." Roman tried to reassure his best friend, but he was just as worried. Kayla still hadn't regained consciousness and he knew that the trainer would send her to the ER to get looked at if she didn't wake by the time they made it back to the office.

"Has she regained any sort of consciousness since that last hit?" Mark asked.

"No she hasn't. She's bleeding pretty badly too." Dean answered as he looked down at his fiancé.

"Well, we'll give her another ten minutes and then we'll have to transport her to the local emergency room. The UK is known for their marvelous doctors so she'll be in good hands." Mark stated and then walked out of the office for a few moments. Roman knew he was giving them a few minutes alone with Kayla to see if she woke up on her own.

~oOOo~

"She's not waking up Roman." Dean stated frantically. He knew this was always a possibility with their line of work, but seeing his fiancé in this type of state was driving him insane. Well, more than usual. He needed his girl to wake up. He hated being in hospitals and he hated when his girl was in the hospital even more.

"Has she woken up yet?" Mark asked as he came back into the room.

"No, she hasn't even twitched." Roman answered for him and Dean simply nodded. He didn't want ot take his eyes off of Kayla, but he watched as Roman walked closer and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"You have to wake up Kay. Dean is going to go crazy if you don't wake up anytime soon babygirl." Dean heard him whisper. He knew Roman was right. This was going to drive him insane if she didn't wake up right now.

"Dean." He heard whispered throughout the room.

"Kayla! Oh my God do not do that to me again." Dean stated with a bit of bite in his voice.

"I'm sorry baby. I wasn't about to let Seth do that to you two again. I should have realized that he wouldn't be alone or at least wouldn't be alone for long. There was no way Triple H was going to let his golden boy be out there with three ex-members of The Shield." Kayla whispered.

"Does your head hurt Kayla?" Mark asked her and Dean waited for her answer.

"Yeah, it hurts like hell." She whispered out again.

"Alright Kayla. I'd like you to go to the local hospital and have a CT done. It's just a precaution, but I have a feeling you have a concussion so we need to get that diagnosed. You'll be off at least until we get back to the States Kayla, but I'll clear you for light training depending on what the CT shows." Mark responded and Dean was happy that she'd still be able to train. She's definitely crabby when she can't train or wrestle.

"Alright. I'll go." Kayla softly responded. Dena knew her head was really hurting her if she went along with all of this so willingly.

"Can we take her ourselves? She'll flip if she has to ride in an ambulance now that she's awake." Roman stated and Dean was grateful that he mentioned it. He didn't want to be the one to say anything because he didn't want to cause her anymore pain then she was already in.

"I'm fine Roman. If Mark thinks I should ride in the ambulance I'll do it. I'm not going to argue." Kayla stated as she rolled her eyes and Dean was very surprised. Normally she'd fight tooth and nail to not ride in an ambulance.

"You don't have to Kayla, but I want you to go now." Mark ordered and she simply nodded, which again surprised Dean.

"Alright baby girl let's go." Roman said as Dean helped Kayla off the table and out the door to the car.

~oOOo~

Four hours later and Dean was helping Kayla out of the ER and towards Roman's car. She had been diagnosed with a mild concussion and had six staples put into the back of her head. Seth would definitely pay for this and so would Triple H.

Dean didn't know how he was going to make them pay, but he would. No one hurt his girl and got away with it.

"Dean we need to get her back to the hotel. Are you going to be able to wake her up every hour like the hospital wants?" Roman asked him and he gave his brother a very disgruntled look.

"I know how to take care of a concussion patient Rome." Dean harshly whispered as he helped his girl into the car.

"I know Dean, but this is my sister. I have to worry about her, you know that." Roman responded.

"I know." Dean sighed. He knew he needed to calm down, but from what the doctors said she was very close to having a severe concussion. A little higher and it would have been worse than what it was.

"You need to help me out a little bit here sweetheart. We have to get you back to the hotel." Dean whispered to his girl and she simply nodded.

Once back at the hotel Dean helped Kayla into bed and then sat with Rome out in the living room.

"You alright Dean?" Roman asked him and he had to think about that for a minute. Is he alright? Yeah, he was, but he hated seeing his girl hurt.

"Yeah, I'm alright Rome. I hate seeing her hurt, but I know it's a hazard of the job. She'll be fine in a couple of days and she'll be back to training. She'll be right as rain." Dean stated and saw Roman nod.

"You should go in with her. She'll feel better with you there." Roman suggested and Dean nodded.

He walked into the bedroom to see Kayla hugging his pillow. He quickly changed and got into bed.

"I love you baby. I hate when you're hurt, but I know you'll be alright. We'll get through this little hiccup. I'll be here every step of the way." Dean whispered into her hair as he snuggled into her back.

"I love you too Dean." He heard whispered before he fell asleep.


End file.
